4SS: 05 Vanquish a Fever Feed a Cold
by Ta1u1a
Summary: 5 of 22 in the 4th Sister Series, alternate season 4. The sisters must fight the clock to save Leo when a darklighter infects him with Black Fever.


Vanquish a Fever, Feed a Cold  
>Fifth episode in the Fourth Sister Series<p>

Music Credit: Hold On by Sarah McLachlan

* * *

><p>Price cursed herself for volunteering the fact that she was pretty good with home repair. As a result, she and Leo were stuck fixing the upstairs bathroom sink while Piper and Phoebe sat downstairs chatting and preparing dinner.<p>

"Could you hand me the crescent wrench, Leo?" Price asked. The area underneath the sink was too small for Leo to get to, so he was merely supervising the work while Price worked on the pipes. He grabbed the wrench out of the toolbox, but it clattered to the floor before it got to Price's hand. And he didn't pick it up, as far as Price could tell. "Leo?" She looked up to see that Leo's face was twisted in pain. "Hey, you okay?"

He responded with a strangled cry of pain as he fell to his side on the bathroom floor. Price knelt next to him, not sure what to do. "Leo, what's wrong?"

"I don't know," he said through the pain. Suddenly his eyes rolled back in his head and he started convulsing. Price was terrified, and she tried to hold him down to keep him from hurting himself during the convulsions. She screamed for her sisters. "Piper! Phoebe! Get up here now!" As Leo continued to convulse Price could hear the sound of Piper and Phoebe running. The urgency in Price's voice had put them on demon alert and they raced to help.

"Leo!" Piper cried out when she saw the scene before her. She hurried over and knelt on the other side of her husband. She looked to Price questioningly. "What happened?"

"I don't know," she said, relaxing slightly upon seeing that Leo's convulsions had stopped. "I just asked for the wrench. He dropped it and then he started convulsing."

Piper laid her hand on Leo's forehead. His face was flushed and he was feverish. "He's burning up," she said, her worry extremely evident.

"I thought whitelighters couldn't get sick," Phoebe said.

"He never really mentioned it," Piper responded. She started to lift Leo up. "Help me get him to our bedroom." Price helped Piper with Leo's upper body while Phoebe grabbed his legs, and together they carried him to Piper and Leo's bed. Piper started to unbutton his shirt while she gave orders to her sisters. "Price, get a cold wash cloth, a thermometer, a bowl of ice and some blankets. Phoebe, Book."

The two of them took off in a flash while Piper removed Leo's clothes, which were already soaked through with sweat. She covered him with a blanket and wiped his brow with her hand. Slowly his eyes opened and he looked at her.

"Piper," he said in a whisper.

"Yes, honey, I'm right here," Piper said. "I'm not leaving your side until we figure out what's wrong. And we are going to figure it out."

"Black fever," he said quietly. Then his eyes closed again.

"Leo. Leo," Piper called, but he had lost consciousness again. Moments later Price returned with the things Piper had said. Piper placed the washcloth on Leo's head, not sure what else to do. She was overwrought with worry and she wasn't sure what else she could do. Price set the things on the bedside table and waited for Piper's instructions.

"Is there anything else you want me to do?" she asked. Piper was surprised. She knew as the oldest there was the reality of being thrown into a leadership role, but she still wasn't used to it. In the past she had always been ready to throw in ideas, but she had never been the one to make the final decision. She turned to Price.

"Uh, just, uh, tell Phoebe to look up black fever," Piper instructed. "Leo woke up for a second and that's what he said."

"Black fever," Price repeated. She turned to go to the attic. Piper just sat by Leo mopping his brow and praying that he would be okay.

* * *

><p>Jarvis smiled at the work he had done. Revenge was sweet, and watching it happen was even sweeter. He made himself invisible and then shimmered out of his room to watch the whitelighter suffer.<p>

* * *

><p>"Okay, how do you plan to tell Piper that Leo's going to die?" Price asked as she paced back and forth behind Phoebe who was standing behind the podium that held the Book of Shadows.<p>

"Look, I don't like the idea any better than you do, but it's right here in the Book," she said pointing to the page. She began reading. "Black fever. A variation of darklighter poison. It can be conjured from a distance. It is just as deadly as the poison found on darklighter arrows, but it is more painful and drawn out."

"Great. So, not only does she get to watch her husband die, but she gets to watch him suffer," Price said. "Please tell me there is a cure."

Phoebe traced her finger down the page and ran along the last line of text. "There is no known cure."

"Even better news," Price said as she continued pacing. "We have to tell Piper something. What are we going to tell her?"

Phoebe looked at Price with determination in her eyes. "We're going to tell her that Leo will be just fine. Come on." With that she led a confused Price out of the attic.

"Piper," Phoebe said as she and Price came into the bedroom. Piper looked up. It was obvious she had been crying. "Sweetie, we're going to figure out how to help Leo."

Piper cleared her throat. "What did you find on the black fever?"

"Uh, not a whole lot," Phoebe lied. "It's similar to darklighter poison."

"So, it's going to kill him?"

"We won't let it," Price replied.

"How do you plan to stop it?" Piper asked sharply, frustrated by the situation.

"We'll find something," Phoebe replied. "Look, you stay here with Leo. We're going to try and figure out a way to cure this."

Piper didn't look convinced, but she nodded her head and turned back to Leo. Phoebe and Price left to work on a cure for an incurable disease.

* * *

><p>Jarvis stood in the bedroom watching the whitelighter suffer, the witch by his side trying to make him comfortable. Oh, how he wanted Leo to die. It was an added bonus that he was actually married. The more people suffered the better it was for Jarvis. Then he watched as Piper left the room. He decided to follow her and see what they were attempting to do to save Leo.<p>

She headed up to the attic and Jarvis' eyes widened when he saw the Book of Shadows. He couldn't believe he was actually in its presence. Then he looked at the page she was looking at. 'So, they figured out that it's black fever,' he thought. He saw that Piper's eyes were lingering on the 'no known cure' line. She closed the Book and left the attic. Jarvis returned to the bedroom to watch Leo suffer.

* * *

><p>In the kitchen, Price and Phoebe were just throwing things together, hoping that it would make some kind of cure for Leo.<p>

"How about some lavender?" Price asked.

"Couldn't hurt," Phoebe muttered. Price threw the lavender in the pot. "Let's try this on him."

"Try what?" Piper asked. Price and Phoebe looked up.

"Uh, we made a potion to see if it'll cure Leo," Price said.

"This black fever thing has been around a long time, and you think you're going to cure an incurable disease on the first shot?" Piper asked.

"So, you looked in the Book," Phoebe said in a tone that suggested she knew she was busted.

"Please don't hide things from me just because you think it will hurt me," Piper said. "Leo's dying. I understand that."

"We can still try to save him. This isn't over yet," Phoebe said.

Piper nodded her head. "Just don't hide things from me. I'm a big girl. I can handle bad news."

Phoebe and Price looked at each other and nodded their heads. They all stood silently for a moment. "So, uh, we should try this on Leo," Price spoke up finally. The three of them went in silence up to Leo.

* * *

><p>"Nothing! Nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing!" Phoebe repeated after they had tried and failed on their sixth potion.<p>

"We're running out of supplies," Price said as she leaned on the counter and nodded her head toward the cupboard. Phoebe looked at her watch.

"Well, we've gotta go to the store quickly," Phoebe said. "It closes in a half hour."

"Do we really think we're going to find a cure for this?" Price asked.

"We have to," Phoebe said. "Nothing can compete with the love, the bond that Piper and Leo have. They were meant to be together for longer than a few months. He's not going to die."

"I realize all that, but sometimes love doesn't conquer all. I know from experience," Price said, mumbling the last sentence mostly to herself.

"Yeah, well, just once it will. Somehow it will," Phoebe said defiantly. "I'm going to the store to get more supplies. You coming?"

"I'm going to try the Book again," Price said. Phoebe just nodded her head and left the house. Price went to check on Piper and Leo.

_Hold on  
>Hold on to yourself<br>for this is gonna hurt like hell._

_Hold on_  
><em>Hold on to yourself.<em>  
><em>You know that only time can tell<em>

_what is it in me that refuses to believe_  
><em>this isn't easier than the real thing.<em>

Piper mopped Leo's brow, feeling utterly helpless as he lay there dying before her very eyes. He tossed and turned, experiencing dreams of delirium. She held back her tears as much as she could, but a few still escaped, only for her to wipe them away quickly. She wouldn't cry. Because Leo wouldn't die.

_My love  
>you know that you're my best friend.<br>You know that I'd do anything for you  
>and my love<br>let nothing come between us  
>my love for you is strong and true.<em>

_Am I in heaven here or_  
><em>am I...<em>  
><em>At the crossroads I am standing.<em>

_So now you're sleeping peaceful_  
><em>I lie awake and pray<em>  
><em>that you'll be strong tomorrow<em>  
><em>and will see another day<em>  
><em>and we will praise it<em>  
><em>and love the light that brings a smile<em>  
><em>across your face.<em>

She willed all her strength into him, trying to force her will as a healing agent. She couldn't let him go. After everything that they had gone through, it wouldn't be fair for it all to end like this. She looked upward, wanting to scream at whoever was watching, to ask them for help.

_Oh god  
>if you're out there won't you hear me.<br>I know we're never talked before_

_and oh god_  
><em>the man I love is leaving<em>  
><em>won't you take him when he comes to your door.<em>

_Am I in heaven here or_  
><em>am I in hell<em>  
><em>at the crossroads I am standing.<em>

Leo's small groans of pain and confusion brought her back to the reality of it all. He truly was dying. There was little they could do about it. Then his eyes opened, and he looked at her coherently for the first time since he uttered the words 'black fever.'

"I love you," he said in a whisper. Piper crumbled into tears and held her head in her hands. Leo passed out again.

_So now you're sleeping peaceful  
>I lie awake and pray<br>that you'll be strong tomorrow  
>and we will see another day<br>and we will praise it  
>and love the light that brings a smile<br>across your face_

_Hold on_  
><em>hold on to yourself<em>  
><em>for this is gonna hurt like hell.<em>

* * *

><p>Phoebe returned empty handed and prepared to go upstairs to tell Piper and Price that she had nothing left to use on Leo. She went to check in Piper and Leo's bedroom and saw that Leo was alone in the room. Then she heard them talking in the attic. She made sure Leo was okay for the moment and then went upstairs.<p>

"Did you guys find anything?" Phoebe asked. "Because I didn't make it to the store in time."

"Well, we might have something," Price began. "See, this black fever is conjured from a distance by a darklighter. So, all we have to do is find the darklighter who did this and kill him."

"Easier said than done," Phoebe said. "How do you plan to find him? And how do you plan to kill him?"

"The power switching spell," Piper said. Phoebe raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, Piper, I remember what happened the last time you used that to save Leo," Phoebe said. "Our powers got majorly screwed up and we almost lost Leo and Daisy."

"But we didn't," Piper said. "I'll switch powers with Leo so I can sense if there's a darklighter even remotely close to us, and then I'll find the darklighter and switch powers with him. One dead darklighter."

"Woah, Piper, you didn't see how hard it was for Prue to feel the pure rage and pain that it took to use the death touch," Phoebe said. "This isn't something you just go and do."

Piper locked eye contact with Phoebe and stood. "I would rather feel the rage and pain for the few moments it will take to kill this darklighter than feel the pain of losing my husband forever. It's the only way, and I'm doing it."

Phoebe looked over to Price. "And you agree with this?"

"It's the only way to save Leo. He's our innocent right now. He's who we have to protect," Price replied. "I offered to do all this, but she wouldn't have it."

Phoebe looked from Piper to Price to Piper again, and she realized she was outvoted. It was going to happen. "Okay, Piper. Go do it. Yell to us when you've done the spell."

Piper left the attic and Price turned to Phoebe. "Why do you think this darklighter targeted Leo anyway? There's got to be some reason."

"We've only encountered two darklighters," Phoebe replied. "One tried to get Prue to commit suicide, and the other one was after one of Leo's charges, a future whitelighter. Those two had clear-cut reasons, but I don't know about this one."

"Phoebe! Price!" Piper shouted from downstairs. The two of them joined her in the bedroom.

"Can you try healing him, Piper?" Phoebe asked.

"I already did. It didn't work," Piper replied. "I think killing the darklighter is the only way to cure the black fever."

"No!" Leo screamed suddenly. Piper jumped up off the bed and Price and Phoebe jumped back a step. He thrashed his legs around and cried out in pain. Piper approached the bed again and tried to calm Leo somehow.

"Leo, honey, it'll be okay," she said. He started to calm a little and then he looked at her. He was sweating and breathing heavily.

"Piper," he said breathlessly.

"I'm right here," she said. "I'm going to save you. You'll be just fine."

"Jarvis. He was here," Leo said. Then he lost consciousness.

"Jarvis?" Phoebe wondered. "Who's Jarvis?"

"I don't know, but my guess would go straight to the darklighter," Price commented.

"Time to find out," Piper said. She sat on the bed next to Leo and closed her eyes. She concentrated on hate and pain, hoping to find the darklighter that she was looking for. There was a lot of hate in the world that she was sensing. It disturbed her. But she focused her attentions. She tried to find a hate most focused. A hate directed toward pure goodness. And she found it. She opened her eyes. "Got him."

"All right, where is he? I'll drive," Phoebe said.

"I can orb there," Piper said.

"Are you sure? You didn't use that power the last time you switched with Leo," Phoebe said.

"I think I can manage," Piper said.

"You're taking us with you," Phoebe said.

"It might be best if I was alone for this," Piper said.

"And it might not," Price said. "We're not letting you go alone. If something happens we'll never know."

"Okay, but one of you needs to stay with Leo," Piper said.

Phoebe looked to Price. "Your power's more active than mine. You go with her."

Price nodded her head, and Piper put her arm around Price's shoulders. "I'm going to warn you. You might be dizzy when we get there." Then Phoebe watched them orb out.

Jarvis recognized the sound of orbing behind him and he spun around to see that a whitelighter was entering his space. Then he was shocked to see Piper and Price appear instead.

"What the hell?" he asked. He watched as Price stumbled a little. But he gave them enough time during his shock for Price to regain her bearings and throw him against the wall.

"Price, plug your ears," Piper ordered. Price did so and Piper said the spell. "What's mine is yours. What's yours is mine. Let our powers cross the line. I offer up this gift to share. Switch our powers through the air." By the time Jarvis picked himself up off the floor, Piper had finished the spell. He could tell already that he didn't have his own powers. Piper walked over to him and she drew all the hate she could muster for him. Before he could react, she placed her glowing red hand on his chest and held it there while he screamed in agony. "What's mine is yours. What's yours is mine. Let our powers cross the line. I offer up this gift to share. Switch our powers through the air."

Jarvis disappeared, screaming, "Damn you witches!" After he was gone, Piper muttered under her breath, "No, damn you." She knelt on the floor and just stared at where Jarvis had been. Price approached her, still in awe of what she had just seen. She knelt next to Piper.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked timidly.

Piper wiped away a few tears and closed her eyes for a moment. Then she looked to Price. "I will be. Because Leo's going to be just fine."

* * *

><p>Later the sisters were sitting with a fully recovered Leo after having switched their powers back. Leo was explaining who Jarvis was.<p>

"He was a disgraced whitelighter. He was supposed to be your whitelighter, but suddenly he started losing charges due to bad guidance. He was demoted and he became outraged. Since I became your whitelighter he targeted all his rage toward me. He became a darklighter, and he obviously recently built his powers up enough to make a move against me."

"He didn't account for you having an extremely overprotective wife who just happened to be one of the Charmed Ones," Price said with a smirk directed toward Piper.

"Obviously," Leo said smiling at Piper as well. "I can't believe you went through that much pain to save me."

"Believe it. I would die for you Leo," Piper said.

"But you're not going to," Phoebe said sternly. "Because you've got two sisters that are going to watch your back. You can almost die for him, but you're not going all the way."

Piper smiled, looking at Price and Phoebe with a sense of pride that she was sure Prue must have felt. Sure, Price was just recently a part of their family, but Piper could feel that she had a profound impact on her in the short time they had already spent together. She could feel the caring and love Price had inside her ready to give to her new family. And Piper could feel the willingness to make Price a part of the family in Phoebe. They were one step closer to being an unstoppable power of goodness. They were that much closer to haviing a bond as sisters that no one could break. Things were working out for them better than could possibly imagine.

THE END


End file.
